Akatsuki Nginep Hotel!
by Shei-chan
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Akatsuki saat mereka sedang nginep di hotel yang ada di Konoha? RnR! (WARNING: Typo, gaje, dll)


**Warning: Typo, gaje, rada OOC, dll.. **

* * *

**AKATSUKI NGINEP HOTEL**

**Genre: Humor (maybe)**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**(Ingat, ini hanyalah bacaan ringan buat menuhin waktu senggang! :3)**

**It's just for fun ;D**

* * *

'Ting tong' suara bel masuk dari **kamar nomor 15 **

"Hidan, bukain pintu!" seru Kakuzu kepada Hidan yang lagi asyik nonton TV siang itu.

"Kali ini bagus banget episodenya 'Death Kolor'! Mana bisa kutinggalkan walau hanya semenit!" jawab Hidan polos.

"Kalau begitu.. Kita tak usah nyewa kamar-kamar hotel kampret ini mulai seka.."

"APAAN, SIH!? Ya! Ya! Aku bukain! Cih, padahal si Light Kagami mau joget oplosan!" dengan terpaksa, Hidan mematikan TV kamar itu. Dan membuka pintu kamar hotel itu dengan ogah-ogahan.

Muncullah sesosok pegawai hotel itu dengan bon yang panjang ditangannya. Yah, sudah ditebak dia mau ngapain..

"Maaf, tuan, bisakah anda membayar sekarang juga? Selama seminggu ini ongkos menginap anda 5 kamar sudah Rp.8.750.000,-. Hn?" jelas pegawai yang di bajunya ada nama 'UCHIHA Sasuke' itu panjang lebar. Namun ia seakan gak niat mengatakannya.

"Heh, kau anak kecil, kami jauh lebih tua darimu! Setidaknya lebih sopanlah sedikit! Beri diskon, kek!" sela Kakuzu. Hidan melotot.

"Kakuzu! Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Aku jauuuh lebih muda darimu!" teriak Hidan di kuping Kakuzu.

"Cepet bayar atau tak tendang! Ups, blo'on! Ah, maksud saya, dapatkah tuan membayarnya sekarang juga?" pegawai hotel itu tersenyum tidak menawan kepada Kakuzu.

"Sorry, nih, ye.. Aye belum digaji, tuh, sama Pein.. Lagipula ide gila liburan di hotel ini adalah miliknya! Well, minta aja pada pierching kampung itu. Understand?" jawab Kakuzu sok Inggris. Mendengarnya membuat orang disekelilingnya mual.

"Karepmu, lah.. Eh, maksud saya.. Baik, tuan.." ucap Sasuke. Ia membungkuk di depan Kakuzu lalu meninggalkan Kakuzu yang masih ita-itu gak jelas. Rupanya ia lupa mau melakukan apa. Ah, ya! Tadi ia mau mandi! Udah dua hari gak mandi soalnya.. Haha, udah gitu bulu keteknya pasti panjang lagi! Bener-bener dah..

_**Di kamar no.16...**_

"Dei! Kau sembunyikan remot dimana?!" teriak Sasori menggelegar sampe kedengeran di rumah Kimimaro yang saat itu sedang mempoles mobil Mercynya dengan gombal.

"Enak aja, kau tanya aku! Aku jarang nonton TV! Hmm.. Tobi, nih! Pasti Tobi yang bawa! Hmm.." omel Deidara gak terima.

"Lalu, dimana si Tobi?" tanya Sasori pada rekannya.

"Tobi ada di.. Hati senpaaiiiii!~" suara cempreng Tobi muncul dari televisi. Deidara dan Sasori mendelik kearah TV tak berdosa tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di dalam TV!" Sasori syok, Deidara udah pingsan duluan.

"R-H-S Uchi.., Hahaha! Tidak-tidak! Tidak ada yang ngomong Uchiha! Wah, Dei-senpai pingsan! Kita harus cepat membau-baui hidungnya dengan kaos kaki!"

"?"

_**Kamar no.19...**_

Pein bersama Konan sedang menikmati secangkir teh bandulan. Juga menyalakan TV. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton Gunung Kelud meletus!

"Pein, kau kasian, nggak?" tanya Konan. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata.

"Hiks.. Iya.. Mirip banget, ya, kayak waktu kita kecil dulu.." Pein mewek.

"Mirip apaan? Memangnya kita pernah ke gunung?!"

"Oh, jadi waktu itu aku gak sama kamu, ya.. Ah, aku ingat! Dulu aku, kan sama Chiyo-chan! Ups!" Pein keceplosan.

"Khu.. Khu.. Beraninya kamu, kencan sama cewek lain... PPEEEEIIIIIINNNN!" aura hitam langsung menyelimuti tubuh Konan. Matanya sudah seperti api yang membara. Sungguh mengerikan dimata Pein. Sudah tahu, kan, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

_**Kamar no.22.. **_

"Chi, adikmu jadi butler disini, yah?" tanya Kisame pada Itachi.

"He eh, emang kenapa?" Itachi sibuk mengecat kukunya dengan cat dinding warna hitam. Biar gak cepet abis, gitu..

"Suruh dia belikan aku pakan lele, dong!" pinta Kisame.

"Heh? Emang kau bawa lele?"

"Iya, sebagian besar kuletakkan di tasmu. Habis, gak muat, sih kalau di tasku yang ramping. Numpang dulu, yah.."

"Pantesan bajuku amis semua! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

_**Kamar no.23...**_

'I want you... I need you... I love you.. Atama no naka.. '

"Hoy, Zettem! aku arepe ndelok Tinkerbell! Ngaleh disek kono!" seru Zetsu Putih, Zettih. Dia gak terima kalau saudara-kembar-siamnya mengganti channel TV yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Sudah, sudah, lihat ini saja.. Kalau gak mau, pergi sana! Hush! Hush!" Zettem ngusir Zettih.

Mereka pun rebutan remot dalam tubuh yang sama. Kan mereka kembar siam.. Bisa dibayangkan, permirsa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mereka semua memiliki cerita tersendiri saat nginep hotel mepet sawah yang ada di Konoha tersebut. Sudah diketahui, yang paling sengsara saat nginep hotel adalah Kakuzu. Dia yang bayar, tapi ia juga minta gaji sama Pein. Ah, kisah ruet yang tak perlu dijelaskan dalam cerita.. Nanti malah mbulet.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**Maafkan saya karena cerita ini pendeeekkk abis!**

**.**

**Untuk kritikan dan sarannya silahkan kirim lewat review! :3**

**.**

**Sekian dari saya,**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE YOU, READERS /^0^/**


End file.
